Brutality ,,,Truly real!
by Aazalea
Summary: Beginning my journey on ff by participating in Daya's girl challenge...


**16 December 2014**

 **At APS school**

Everything was going on in a normal way ...there was normal hussle and bussle in the school...there were noises of traffic horns and children were rushing into the school...carrying a will in thier heart to study ...a desire to become doctor,pilot,engineer so that they can serve their nation...many of them,,inspired by thier fathers, wanted to become a commando or army officer so that they will be able to protect their mother land from the baleful conspiracies OF enemy ..but they were not aware of the fact that the evil eye was on them ...

Ali: mama me aaj school nahi jana chahta

Ali's mother : beta buri baat hai

Ali: mama sirf aaj ka din uskay baad pakka me aapko kabhi nabi bholun ga

AM: beta agar aap school se is tarah chuti karo gay tu aap commando kaisay banu gai ...han batau zara

Ali: par mama aik din se kya hota hai

AM: beta ...achay bachay ho na chalo zid na karo ...

She kissed his forehead ..he had to leave now..he waved bye to his mother ...maybe forever...

 **Here inside school**

Ahmad: Yar hamza aaj maths ka test hai yaad hai na

Hamza: han yar ...

Ahmad: tu tyari ki hai kya ?

Hamza: han bus thori bohat ...mujhay ummed hai acha ho jai ga

Ahmad: chal jaldi se class me chaltay hain..

Hamza: yah Allah !hamay aaj test se bacha de

 **Ahmad laughed at him but maybe God really listened to hamza**

 _School bell rang and all the students and teachers got busy in thier work ...the school turned out to be quite peaceful as everyone got disciplined_

 _Here at school hall_

 _Practise for a farewell party for 10 class was going on ...miss saira was guiding the students_

 _Miss saira: zohaib_...yeh nahi wo wala song zyada acha hai

Zohaib: no miss yeh aesay he acha lagay ga

Miss saira: zohaib ..i am your teacher ...i know better

Zohaib : but mam aajkal yeh song zyada in hai

 _An argument between student and a teacher continued ..._

 _They day was passing ...as usual it did but nearly 10 am ...an usual ,unexpected thing happened_

 _Nearly 7 terrorists made thier way into the school_

Ahmad: hogaya kam tera hamza

Hamza: han bus hogaya ... _he wrote *the end * at the end of his work_

 _Ahmad: or batao winter vacations ka kya plan hai_

 _Hamza: kuch nahi yar ...bus is bar tu aja na meri taraf_

 _Ahmad : hmmm...chalo dekhain gay ..._

 _A convo between 2 friends was about to start when 2,3 terrorists entered the class and started firing blindly_

 **Within no seconds the classroom was filled with the voices moaning children**

"Ahhhhhh bohat dard ho raha hai "

"Ammi ...ahhhhhhhh ammi "

" papa...mujhay bacho"

Terrorist 1: check maro sab ko ..koi zinda nahi bachna chahey

 _The children groaning in pain were shot again ..._

 _After 5 minutes all those painful sounds disappeared_

 **Here at school hall**

 _The door of the hall suddenly opened with a bang_

 _Terrorist 2: line banao sab bachay jaldi karo_

 _Teacher : kon ho aap or yeh kya kar rhaya ho_

 _Terrorist 3:aap chup raho madam ...agar zinda bachna cbahti ho tu is sab mamlay se dur raho_

 _Teacher : lekin tum log ho kon ..._

 _The terrorist pointed a gun at her..._ chup chap khari rahay yahan ...

 _All the students were made to stand in a line_

Terrorist : chalo shru ho jao

 **Firing started ...all the students were being shot ...the bullets pierced their heart,,,head and even eyes of some students**

Obviously the teacher couldn't see her students being shot like this ...she tried to stop them

Teacher : kion mar rahay ho bacho ko ... ...chor du in bacho ko

Terrorist 3: khatam kardo isko bhe ...zyada he bol rahi hai

 **A terrorist sprinkled petrol on her and set her on fire ...school principle was also found burned inisde her officer**

 **The school auditorium was the site of much a bloodshed-students were studying first aid at the time**

Army forces came soon ...they tried to contact with the terrorists to know thier demands...but they were here on!y to take revenge ...revenge of what? Revenge of their cruel terrorist brothers killed by army forces in their operation ...

 _Soon after Parents also gathered around the school...they were trying to get inside the school but they were not allowed by the army forces ...noises of firing and bomb blasts could still be heard ...with each bullet being fired there heart beat stopped for a while ,,,,screams and moans of children were quite audible...there parents were standing outside helplessly...praying ,,,crying ,,,arguing with the army officers ...we can never ever actually realize their pain...how helpless you are when your child is being killed inside allegedly and you cant do anything except crying ...we can never realize the pain of a mother who spends her whole life protecting her child from every pain and now she is more helpless than she will ever be ...no one can actually realize what that situation was ..._

 _The incident became a part of news soon after_

 _Media teams with thier camera reached the place ...the whole nation was in a worried state...everyone was praying for those innocent kids_

 _Army officers were trying hard to keep themselves calm ..._

 _Finally the took the charge of situation and entered school ...cross firing started ...the whole school bathed in bood ...and all the 7 terrorits were killed_

 _But what was there after ..._

 _Dead bodies of innocent children...a page from a notebook saying *the end * ...books washed with blood ...weapons...and dead bodies of the evil terrorists_

 _The school was filled with voices of sorrows ...cries ...sobs ..._

 _All the martyred and injured children were immediately carried to hospital ...unfortunately a very few out of them survived ..._

 _Later after that incident_

 _Ali's mother (extremely upset ): i wish mene apnay betay ki baat man li hoti...agar aaj me usse school na bhejti tu wo zinda hota ..._ **she again starts sobbing ...** Ali beta wapis aajao ...dekho me tumhari baat kabhi nahi talun ge ...wapis aaja meray betay ...

At hospital

 _Ahmad tells his story of survival to media..._ unhon ne mujhay aik goli mari tu me gir gaya ..lekin wo dobara check karnay aai tu mene apni sans band kardi ...aaj me zinda tu bach gaya lekin mene sab kuch kho dia...mene apnay best friend hamza ko kho dia **...he looks at the picture of hamza in his hand ...** tu chahta tha na kay test na ho ...dekho tum test se kis tarah bach gai hamza ...lekin tumne tu mujhay akela he chor dia ... **his eyes filled with tears**

Mrs Amar,,,,a martyred child's mother,,,,shared a few words with media ... _janay se pehlay mera beta mujhay keh kar gaya keh maa aaj khanay me biryani banana ..._ **she starts crying ...** mene biryani tu bana di hai lekin mera beta nahi hai ab usse khanay kay liay ...

 **Sitar,,,lucky student who survived the attack ,,told about his mother who was a teacher there ...**

 **" I waited at the gate ...i was asking every student about my mother but no one knew where she was...then i rang my father who said my brother was safe in the hospital but there was no news about my mother ...then one of the boys told me he saw her running for my brother from staff room to auditorium when the firing broke out ...** _Sitar breaks into sobs..._ **i knew then that she was running for my brother who was in auditorium ...and thats where she fell because her handbag and mobile phone were found near the auditorium's stairs ..."""**

 **,,father of a martyred child,,was holding shoe of his son ,he lamented "** _I tied the shoe lace of my son before i sent him to the ill_fated school..._ **tears escaped his eyes ...** i have the shoe...but i have no son..."

 _"141 including 132 children killed in an attack on army public school "..._ was the top headline of news for several days

 _Scools all over the country were closed due to security reasons...children were frightened ...upset...scared and psychologically affected_

 **The incident was widely publicized all over internationa! Media...it was condemned by every human being ...it was the top headline of news for several days ...every human being felt for those innocent children ...but above all what passed on thier parents is something we can't realize...**

 **After 2,3 weeks schools were again opened but that INCIDENT left a great impact on children ...they were scared and too frightened to go back to the school**

 **The APS school was repaired and made even more BEAUTIFUL then it was...school was reopened after 2,3 months,,,,,the students who lost thier friends...teachers returned back to the school...they were still mentally upset ...and even some of them were still injured ...they entered thier schools with heavy hearts ...sorrows and grieves of losing their friends ...but one thing changed ...those happy faces were now not looking happy but sad and frightened.. .thier determination and will to stop terrorism was now at its peak ...they entered thier school with a renewed determination to end terrorism...A SONG WAS DEDICATED BY THE ARMY TO ALL THE MARTYRED AND INJURED CHILDREN OF THAT SCHOOL...**

 _Bata kya puchta hai wo kitabon me milun ga me_

 _Kiay maa se hain jo mene kiay waddon me milun ga me_

 _Me anay wala kal hun wo mujhay kion aaj maray ga_

 _Yeh uska veham hoga kay wo aesay khwab maray ga_

 _Tumhara khoon hun na isliay acha lara hun mein_

 _Bata aya hun dushman ko kay usse tu bara hun mein_

 _Tu jab aatay huway mujh ko galay tumne lagaya tha_

 _Amanallah kaha mujh ko ..mera beta bulaya tha_

 _Khuda kay aman ki rah me kahan se aagaya tha wo_

 _Jahan tum chumti the maa wahan tak aagaya tha wo_

 _Me aesi qom se hun jikay wo bacho se darta hai_

 _Bara dushman bana phirta hai jo bacho se darta hai_

 _Bara dushman bana phirta hai jo bacho se larta hai ..._

 _***_ _ **if possib!e do watch thid video song *****_

 **My salute is to all martyred and injured children ...May the souls of martyrs rest in peace...May God give patience to the parents who lost their children ...What have those terrorists earned ?they have earned curses of the parents united against them .and time will prove that these curses will not have gone in vain ...they did it on the name of religion ...but the fact is no religion allows violence and ill_treatment of humanity ...no religion preaches the butchering of fellow human beings ...**

 **Thats all ABOUT 16 december 2014 ...a *black day * in the history of humanity ...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **END**

 **A/N I DONT KNOW HOW I WROTE ALL THIS BUT I AM IN TEARS NOW...LITERALLY WRITING ALL THIS GAVE ME GOOSEBUMPS...THIS INCIDENTS IS VERY CLOSE TO MY HEART...IT AFFECTED ME EMOTIONALLY AND MENTALLY ...I WAS WORKING ON A RAJVI FIC BUT I HAPPENED TO READ A NOTE ABOUT DAYA'S GIRL CHALLENGE ...IT REMINDED ME OF AN INCIDENT ...I COULDN'T STOP MYSELF THEN FROM WRITING THIS ...THE STORY IS TRULY REAL BUT THE CHARACTERS AND THEIR DIALOGUES ARE FICTIONAL ...I DONT KNOW WHAT YOU GUYZZ FELT ABOUT THE INCIDENT BUT THIS INCIDENT SHATTERED ME AND SEVERAL OTHER HUMAN BEINGS AROUND THE WORLD ...Its not about a country,,religion or a community but its about humanity ...**

 **Guyzz how was it? Have i done justice..i have put much effort in this story ...plzz read and review ...**

 **Waiting for your reviews...Aazalea**


End file.
